


How to Dress Like a Lady

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friendship, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Fed up with Kazue’s constant teasing about her fashion sense outside of work, Yuki accepts Kazue’s offer to go on a shopping trip with one of her friends. Too bad Kazue forgot to mention that her friend is absolutely gorgeous, and Yuki just can’t keep her eyes off of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akhikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/gifts).



> Sho’s name in this is Yuki because they have the same kanji. Boo! I guess the day I wrote Sakumoto came sooner than we thought, eh (I know you girls on LINE are like whaaaaaaat)? This… this fic gave me so many headaches. I really am not familiar with the Sakumoto pairing at all (it kept changing to Matsumiya dynamics and I had to backtrack a few times). This is a gift fic for akhikaru: I'm sorry it took SO long. I hope I didn't mess up your OTP too badly! ^^; But hey, their fic is a lot longer than my OTP’s (a 2K word difference!!!). That's something, right? :D As always, thanks to my beta, Rinkufan. This fic would've been a mess without you. Seriously.

Sakurai Yuki knew that she wasn’t the most fashionable girl in the world.

True, she had made several decisions in the past that she had come to regret, but Yuki didn’t think she was _that_ awful at dressing herself, was she? It wasn’t her fault that for the past several years, she had been too busy trying to build her career in a male-dominated world and that the only outfits she really bought for herself with her hard-earned money were all for work. Yuki knew she looked good in her dresses, suits, and blazers—she was certainly good at picking those outfits for herself. But outside of that… her wardrobe was a little lacking (more than a little if she wanted to be honest).

Most of her clothes outside of work were sweatpants, hoodies, tights, and other casual clothing that one usually wore at home and for comfort. Since Yuki spent most of her time at work and went to bars or other social events in her work outfits, she had never exactly bothered with buying clothes for her days off. The only time she went out during her days off from work were her weekly meet ups with her close friends from work.

Kazue and Masami didn’t care much for fashion either— Kazue even less than Masami— but their wardrobes were definitely better than hers, despite all of them working in the same office, and probably banking similar hours.

Kazue had a laidback style, opting more for jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, and maybe the occasional kitten heels if she even bothered to dress up. Masami was the girliest of them all— she adored dresses as much as she loved shoes, and Yuki lost count of how many new dresses she had seen the taller girl wear every time they met up. _With legs like those, I would wear dresses all the time too_ she would grumble to herself whenever she saw her cheerful friend flaunting a new dress.

Normally Yuki wouldn't care about what other people thought about her (at least when it came to her clothes). She was a woman with a great and promising career, she was managing a whole department by herself, and she was successful. What did she care for clothing? Unfortunately, her friends did, or more specifically, Kazue did. It wasn't that Kazue cared much about fashion, but she did care about choices (or Yuki’s lack of good ones when it came to her outfits).

Kazue wouldn’t stop teasing her about her double parka outfit that she wore to one of their weekly girls’ nights out. Yuki just wanted to bite her friend’s head off every time it was mentioned now. She got it. It had been a terrible idea (because Kazue wouldn't shut up), but she still didn't regret wearing it, no matter what Kazue said. But still, regrets or not, the constant teasing was starting to get really annoying— the woman just wouldn’t shut up about it.

So here she was, standing at the front doors of one of the many fine malls in Tokyo, credit card in her wallet, and ready to buy a new wardrobe for herself. She was waiting for her “personal shopper” to arrive. Since Kazue just would not shut up, Yuki had finally snapped and said that if the other woman wanted, she could find someone to help her get her wardrobe in shape. Kazue had immediately agreed and told her that she had a friend that could probably help her out.

Now, Yuki was standing outside of the mall entrance waiting for Kazue’s friend to arrive. As she was fretting internally, her phone vibrated. Yuki took her phone out of her pocket and noticed Kazue had messaged her on LINE.

 _Kazu: Did Jun arrive yet?_  
SY: Jun?  
Kazu: Yeah, my friend.  
SY: Oh. No, not yet.  
Kazu: Hmm. Well, that’s fine I guess. She’s usually on time.  
SY: She still has… three minutes left?  
Kazu: Did you wear red today?

Yuki looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a red blouse that she liked to wear to the office and grey dress pants. She didn’t dare to wear her regular outfits, lest this “Jun” thought badly of her.

 _SY: Yeah. You told me to._  
Kazu: Good, good. I told her you were wearing red today. Look for someone who has long straight hair with dyed purple tips.  
SY: Purple?!  
Kazu: She likes changing hairstyles every month.  
SY: Will she even find clothes that will suit me??????  
Kazu: She’s the best-dressed person I know, besides Masami.  
Kazu: DON’T TELL MASAMI THAT!

“Sakurai-san?”

Yuki’s head snapped up, and she had to hold back the gasp that wanted to escape when she got a good look at the person before her.

The woman in front of her was _tall_ , taller than her by at least a good inch. She had long black hair that she had let loose with purple colouring at the tips. She was wearing a navy blue blouse and a light grey leather jacket that was paired with a short black circle skirt. On her feet were white flats. Yuki gulped and she could feel her heart beating faster. This woman… this woman was gorgeous.

“Ah, yes!” Yuki berated herself for the crack in her voice. She hated how she acted around people she was attracted to. _Like a bumbling fool…_ she sighed to herself internally.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun, Kazue’s friend. I think she said that I was helping you out with some shopping today?” Jun sent her a small smile, and Yuki really wanted to know if the woman’s lips were as soft as they looked. And they were painted a soft pink. Yuki really wanted to kiss them.

“Yes! I’m Sakurai Yuki, thanks for coming today! I’m sorry Kazue roped you into this…” she said sheepishly. Jun grinned and shook her head.

“Not at all, I’m glad I can help. Now, shall we?”

Yuki gulped as the woman began to head for the doors, her skirt fluttering lightly behind her. Yuki couldn't help herself, her eyes went straight to the woman’s legs— Jun had fantastic legs that went on for miles. Sighing to herself, Yuki followed the pretty woman inside the building.

This was going to be a long day.

 

“Do you have any style in mind, Sakurai-san?” Jun asked once they started walking through the mall. Yuki pursed her lips as she thought about the clothes she preferred.

“Something comfortable… but stylish I guess,” she finally replied as she looked at the stores they were walking past. Jun nodded and pointed to one of the stores ahead.

“We might be able to find what you need in there,” she said. Yuki looked at the store. It seemed pretty flashy. “It has casual clothing that you may like, but they are stylish. And the prices aren’t too bad either,” Jun pointed out.

Yuki nodded like she knew what Jun was talking about. “Sounds good!” She really had no idea, and at this point, she was willing to try almost anything. She wondered if Jun would also be shopping. Yuki tried her hardest not to stare at the woman’s legs again as they walked towards the store— they were phenomenal.

Once they were inside the store, Jun got to work. She headed for the section with tops first and began browsing through the racks. “What size are you?” Jun asked, as she shuffled through the different shirts.

“Um… I’m around a size eight, I guess?” Yuki replied hesitantly. She generally wasn’t self-conscious about her size, knowing that her... rather large chest was the reason why she was a little bigger than the other girls, but Yuki felt a little insecure next to the thin and pretty Jun, with legs that went on for miles.

Jun nodded and looked at her chest. Yuki had to fight the blush that was threatening to appear. She knew it didn’t mean anything sexually because the other woman was just helping her with sizing. “I thought so,” Jun replied with a thoughtful hum before turning around to continue searching through the racks. Yuki felt a little awkward just standing there and watching Jun find clothes for her to wear, so she began to do a little browsing herself.

 _Well, maybe I should get some skirts?_ she asked herself as she walked over to the displays of skirts and dresses. She looked around for a bit and found a cute black leather skirt. “Maybe this is okay?” she asked herself quietly as she began to look for her size.

“Sakurai-san,” Jun called behind her. Yuki turned around with the skirt in hand and saw Jun holding an armful of shirts. “Oh, that’s nice,” Jun said nodding towards the skirt. Yuki smiled.

“I thought it was cute,” she said as she looked at the skirt again. She looked up at the clothes in Jun’s arms. “Are those all for me?”

Jun nodded and flashed her a grin. “Yup! Let’s go try them on now. I think these should fit you.”

When Yuki was in the safety of her changing room, she looked at the shirts Jun picked out for her. Most of them were t-shirts with graphic logos of the store’s brand on them. Yuki picked a blue one and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed okay, and while it was a little tight around the chest (as always), it did make her look thinner than she usually did (not that she thought she was fat by any means, but she was definitely not stick-thin like Kazue or Masami). She heard a knock on the door.

“How is it, Sakurai-san?” Jun called out.

“It’s nice! Though… it’s a little tight at the chest,” Yuki said truthfully with a frown.

“Is it okay if I see?”

Yuki turned to unlock the door and pulled it open. Jun stood in front of the changing room with her arms crossed and she looked at her, examining the shirt. Yuki felt a little embarrassed at having Jun’s intense gaze on her.

“Is it really tight?” Jun asked as she stepped a little closer to inspect the shirt. Yuki shook her head.

“It’s fine, I’m used to shirts being a little tight anyway.” She pulled at the material of her top.

“Is that why you always wear baggy clothing?” Jun asked as she took a step back, still examining the top with a frown.

Yuki shrugged. “They’re comfy,” was all she offered. And it kept perverts at bay. Yuki hated it when men’s eyes followed her— she knew exactly what they were looking at. “I’m going to try the other ones on now.”

“Let me see them too,” Jun said and Yuki nodded at her.

The next shirt she tried was a blouse that seemed casual enough to wear outside but formal enough to wear in the office under a blazer. _Wow, she’s good_ Yuki thought as she examined herself in the mirror. In addition, Yuki decided to wear the skirt she picked out. She was a little self-conscious of her legs, and tried to push down the insecurity that was building up. She knew she had a good body, being much more curvaceous than other women she knew, but beside Jun? Yuki couldn’t compare to that.

When she walked out of the changing room this time, Jun let out a whistle. Yuki couldn't hold back the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

“Looking good, Sakurai-san,” Jun said with a laugh. “I think you should get both the top _and_ the skirt. You have nice legs,” she complimented. Yuki pursed her lips.

“T-thank you,” she said shyly. She had never been confident about her own legs, hating how thick her thighs were compared to other women’s thinner and slimmer ones, but she couldn’t help but feel pleased at the unexpected compliment. Jun grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

“I approve of this outfit.”

Yuki spent the next twenty minutes trying on the clothes before purchasing three shirts and the skirt. They headed to their next store, one that Jun had suggested that might be able to give her options to wear both in and out of the office. Yuki liked that— it made life easier if the clothes were versatile enough.

The next store they went to was one of Masami’s favourite stores. These types of clothes weren't something Yuki had ever considered wearing because Yuki preferred something with less… ruffles, but Yuki didn't mind trying something new (for today at least).

She followed Jun as they made their way down the racks of clothes, stopping every once in awhile to inspect a top or a skirt. Yuki had to really try her hardest not to be obvious with her attraction to the other woman. But she just couldn't help it. She had a thing for legs, and Jun’s legs were perfection. They were long, straight, free of scars and blemishes, and it looked smooth to the touch; she wanted to run her hands down the soft skin of her legs.

 _Stop it, Yuki_ she berated herself. _You're being such a creep right now._

“Sakurai-san, what do you think of dresses?” Jun asked as she held up a white summer dress with a round neckline, and ribbons in the back. Yuki grimaced— it was too _cute_ for her taste.

“I don't think that will suit me,” she said truthfully. Jun frowned and looked back at the dress and then looked back at her.

“Are you sure?”

Yuki nodded. “I'm not a fan of… these type of clothes…”

Jun nodded and placed the dress back on the rack without another word before going back to look at the other clothes. Yuki furrowed her brow at the woman’s retreating back. Did she say something to make her mad? _Did she want me to wear that dress?_ Yuki thought in bewilderment.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing in the changing room again. She made a face as she picked up the first item: it was a red sheer blouse with a bow at the neck. _Would probably have to wear this with something else underneath_ she thought as she took off her top. For now, her bra would have to suffice.

“This is comfortable. I like the colour,” Yuki said when she opened the door to show Jun.

Jun frowned and stepped up to inspect the blouse carefully. “It looks a little loose,” she remarked as she pulled on a small part of the fabric. Yuki shook her head.

“No, it’s good. Though… I have to wear something underneath this blouse.”

Jun’s eyes snapped up to meet hers in surprise. “Why?”

Yuki frowned and gestured towards her chest. “This isn’t exactly work appropriate. Besides, I think it attracts... too much attention,” she whispered the last part and darted her eyes to the side to indicate a man staring at them nearby. The man was mostly staring at her chest. Jun turned to glare at the man before stepping in front of Yuki to block the view.

“Perverts,” Jun muttered darkly. Yuki tried to remain calm at the close proximity between them She could smell her perfume. _She even smells amazing…_

Soon enough, the pair had shopped for over two hours before finally taking a break at the food court. Yuki was busy stuffing herself with noodles while Jun was munching on a sandwich. Their conversation had turned from general questions like what do you do for a living, how old are you, how do you know Kazue (Jun was actually Kazue’s and Masami’s friend from high school), to things such as what they liked to do in their spare time, what was their dream or goal in life, and many other personal questions. To Yuki, it almost felt a like a date.

Jun had a delightful laugh, one that Yuki wished she could hear more of.

Finally, after finishing up lunch, Jun decided to take her to one last store. “This one is a little pricier than the others we’ve been to so far, but it’s one of my favourites. I think we should get you something more... different,” Jun said as they entered.

Yuki looked around with wide eyes. This shop was definitely something she wouldn’t have thought to walk into, but the style was definitely something Jun would like. The clothes were mostly dark in colour, there were a lot of leathers and it was combination of dressy and casual. Like the other stores they walked into, Jun dove right in and began to pile clothes over her arm. Yuki watched as she searched through all the racks before she came out with three shirts, four pants, and one grey dress.

“A dress?” Yuki asked as Jun handed the clothes over to her once they made it to the dressing rooms.

“Why not? I think it could work for the office too,” Jun said with a frown. She clapped her hands. “Now, go try the clothes on! But dress first.”

Yuki shrugged and closed the door. The changing room in this store was definitely roomier than the other ones she had been in and she let out a sigh of relief as she placed her shopping bags on the floor. Stretching her back, Yuki picked up the dress and held it out in front of her. It wasn't super form-fitting, but the dress would definitely show that she had a chest. Biting her lips, Yuki began to take off her clothes and pull it on.

 _As I thought, my boobs are definitely showing in this._ Yuki grimaced as she smoothed the dress down with her hands.

“Sakurai-san, is everything okay?” Jun called from the other side of the door.

“Just a second!” Yuki said in return and nodded to herself in the mirror. “Right, this is all I can do,” She mumbled to herself and turned to open the door.

Jun stared at her. Yuki blushed and fiddled with the the fabric around her chest. Finally, after a few more seconds of staring, Yuki just had to break the silence because it was getting _really_ awkward. “Does it look that bad?” she asked unsurely as she turned to look in the mirror.

Suddenly, Yuki felt herself being shoved into the dressing room and pushed onto the little sitting area that was built against the wall for clothes to be placed on. The door shut behind them with a small thud. Yuki looked up in shock and met Jun’s intense gaze.

“Matsumoto-san, what—”

“You're driving me crazy,” Jun interrupted and hovered over her, placing both hands on the wall behind them and trapped Yuki between her legs.

“Huh—”

“Tell me, Sakurai-san, do you find me attractive?” she asked in a husky voice as she climbed on top of the bench and straddled Yuki’s hips. Yuki stared up at her in astonishment, her mouth wide open. Jun grinned and pushed Yuki’s chin up, closing her mouth. “Careful, we don't want any flies do we?” she asked teasingly.

“Um…” Yuki fidgeted and began looking at everything else except the beautiful woman in front of her. She could feel a blush coming on and Yuki really really did not want to look like a tomato right now. But Jun was relentless.

“Do you?” Jun asked again as she directed Yuki’s face this time to look at her. Yuki gulped and nodded slowly, trying her hardest to ignore the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

“Um, I think you're very beautiful…” Yuki mumbled and brought her gaze down, unable to meet Jun’s eyes after that confession. If she was reading the situation right, was there a possibility that Jun probably liked her back?

“And if I wanted to kiss you...” Yuki snapped her gaze up in shock, but Jun continued, “and if I wanted to touch you, lick you…” she leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “and have my way with you right now, in this room… would you allow me?”

Yuki felt shivers down her spine at the seductive tone in Jun’s voice. She pushed her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that was building between her thighs. She was so turned on right now, it wasn't even funny. When Jun pulled back to meet her gaze, Yuki dropped her eyes to the other woman’s full lips. She wanted her so badly. “Yes,” she whispered.

Jun smirked and that was all the warning Yuki got as she closed the distance between them. Yuki groaned as her hands immediately shot up to tangle in Jun’s long hair. She had been wanting to run her hand through the silky strands all day. Jun growled as she nibbled at Yuki’s lips, biting them gently before planting soft butterfly kisses against her throat.

Yuki sighed happily as she tilted her neck up to allow Jun to access more skin. She felt her nibble gently on her neck before moving down to her collarbones, lapping at the soft skin with her tongue. Not wanting to be a sitting duck while Jun was doing all the work, she slid her hand between them and began pushing the jacket back. Jun growled and stood up to take off the jacket and hung it on one of the hooks.

Instead of straddling her hips again, Jun sat down beside her and pulled Yuki towards her so that she was sitting on her thighs. Yuki blushed as Jun manhandled her. She was half-seated on the bench while her other leg and thigh were thrown across Jun’s own thighs. Jun wrapped an arm around her waist and began kissing her neck again, while the other hand began to pull her dress up.

Realizing what Jun wanted to do, Yuki lifted her hips so that the dress was now scrunched up at her waist. Jun reached up to tilt her face to the side so that she could kiss her. Yuki moaned into the kiss softly as Jun did wonderful things with her tongue while her hands caressed at her inner thighs. Yuki pushed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure and heat that was building between her legs, and also trap Jun’s hand there. It felt good. She felt Jun smirk into the kiss before she pulled back with a lick of her lips.

“Now, now, Sakurai-san, I need you to spread those pretty legs for me.”

Yuki blushed and did so, getting more and more turned on at the situation and the husky tone in the other woman’s voice. She couldn't believe she was having sex in public—-in a changing room—but Jun was so tempting, and how could Yuki say no?

As Jun’s fingers inched closer to where Yuki really needed them to be, she remembered that she was still wearing the dress. And if they got the dress dirty— “wait!” she hissed.

Jun stopped immediately and pulled her hand away. She looked at Yuki in confusion. “Is there something wrong?”

Yuki nodded down at the dress. “I'm still wearing the dress. It's going to get dirty.”

Jun smirked and then placed both hands at the side of her waist. “Then let’s take it off, shall we?” Without any warning, Jun pushed the rest of the dress off and Yuki let out a small yelp as the dress flew over her head and onto the space next to them. Completely naked except for her panties and bra, Yuki felt vulnerable. “You're so hot,” Jun mouthed against her neck as she began kissing at her shoulders. “And you have an amazing pair of tits.” Jun moved her hand to her back and unhooked her bra.

Yuki gasped as Jun removed her bra, feeling her nipples harden immediately as they met the cool air. Jun cupped one breast, squeezing it firmly before kneading it with her palm. Yuki threw her arm over Jun’s shoulder to allow the woman to have better access. Jun licked at the curve of her breast while her other hand moved down to the inside of her panties to stroke at the folds between her legs.

Yuki gasped as Jun stroked her there firmly, giving the lips of her pussy a pinch. “Hmm… you're really wet,” Jun murmured as she continued to caress her but not even making a move to do anything further.

“Wanna see how wet I really am?” Yuki asked with a smirk, pushing down against Jun’s fingers to get more friction. Jun snorted and nibbled at Yuki’s neck in warning.

“I think I can imagine it,” Jun replied huskily before slipping a digit in. Yuki looked down and watched as Jun’s hand moved back and forth in her underwear.

“I can handle more than one,” Yuki pointed out in frustration as she turned her head to meet Jun’s amused gaze.

“Okay then,” Jun said with a grin and stuck two more fingers in. Yuki let out a gasp and clutched onto Jun’s arms as the other woman began pumping them in and out of her. She cursed quietly when Jun slipped her fingers in all the way to the knuckle and curled them, trying to hold back the groan that wanted to escape her lips when she brushed against her G-spot. She rocked against Jun’s fingers as she was repeatedly struck at that same spot every time Jun’s fingers pumped in and out of her.

As Yuki felt the sensations travelling through her body, she twisted her head and captured Jun in an open-mouthed kiss. Jun hummed into her mouth as she took control of the kiss while trying to get Yuki to completion. Yuki moaned as Jun’s fingers sped up and as she rocked into the thrusts, Jun brought her other hand up to squeeze at her breasts.

As Jun quickened her pace, Yuki’s breaths were coming out in pants as she felt herself getting towards the edge. She squeezed her thighs together and Jun swallowed her moans as Jun brought her to her orgasm with one last brush against her G-spot. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut tight as she rode out her orgasm on Jun’s fingers. Jun continued kissing her through her orgasm, swallowing each and every moan she made. When Jun pulled her fingers away, Yuki sighed in contentment.

“You make such pretty sounds when you come,” Jun told her with a laugh as she brought her hands up to her lips to clean them. Yuki blushed as Jun sucked on the fingers that had just been inside of her. “You taste pretty good too.”

“You’re so…” Yuki struggled to find a word. Jun laughed and reached up to push their faces close together and capture her lips in a kiss. Yuki didn’t know why, but it was erotic to be tasting herself on Jun’s tongue. She sighed happily into the kiss as Jun pushed her against her, her nipples coming into contact with the soft fabric of Jun’s shirt.

They continued kissing just for a moment longer before Yuki broke away and pushed herself off of Jun. Jun made a noise of protest but immediately shut up when Yuki sunk to her knees in front of her.

“Oh?” Jun asked in amusement as Yuki pushed her knees apart.

Yuki pressed a kiss to Jun’s inner thigh before gesturing at her to scoot forward. Jun complied with the request, sitting closer to the edge and leaning back a bit so that she was an angle that would let Yuki give her what she wanted. Yuki slid her hands up Jun’s legs and pried them apart. She reached up underneath the woman’s skirt and hooked her fingers around the strings of her thong before pulling it down. Jun lifted her hips to help her remove it and Yuki neatly placed it at the spot beside Jun.

Yuki licked her lips to moisten them before scooting close in between the woman’s legs. She slipped her hands under Jun’s knees and placed them to rest on top of her shoulders, giving her better access to what waited for her between them.

Jun brushed her hand through Yuki’s hair as the curvy woman gave a tiny experimental lick at the lips of her pussy. Jun sighed happily and scooted closer to Yuki’s mouth as she began lapping at the folds slowly. “I think your lips were made for this,” Jun said as she leaned her back against the wall, whimpering quietly when Yuki moved to suck at her clit. She giggled when Yuki added pressure on it, making her jump in surprise at the same time.

Yuki hummed in response as she shoved her tongue deeper inside her cunt in a thrusting motion, loving the way Jun’s walls clenched around it, and the sounds she was eliciting from the woman. She loved how Jun tasted, wanting more of the essence. Unwrapping one hand from Jun’s thigh, she pushed two digits in slowly before pumping her fingers in deep thrusts. Jun moaned and spread her legs wider. She reached down with two hands and gently pushed Yuki down between her legs again. Yuki gladly went and started licking and sucking at the woman’s clit again, this time using her thumb to stroke at it as well.

“Seriously,” Jun panted as she rocked against the movements of Yuki’s tongue and fingers. “Your lips are perfect for this. Your mouth—”

Yuki smirked against the folds of Jun’s folds before twisting her fingers upwards and pumping them in and out fast, making sure to reach her G-spot, while she gave a hard suck on Jun’s clit. Jun let out a soft cry as Yuki continued to assault her with unending pleasure.

“Oh gods… oh… oh…!” Jun moaned softly as she felt her orgasm nearing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yuki froze in her movements and Jun groaned in frustration.

“Um… excuse me, are you okay in there?” a soft voice called out. Jun cursed quietly while Yuki turned red and began to move away, but Jun clamped her thighs around her neck, stopping her.

“Don’t you dare!” Jun hissed, glaring down at her. “You better finish what you started.”

Yuki looked up at her worriedly. “Are you sure this is a good—”

“Don’t worry about it,” she mouthed. Then she looked up at the door while she pushed Yuki’s head back between her legs. “Yes! I’m just helping my friend with some of the dresses!”

“Did you need a size?” the voice asked lazily now.

“No!” Jun made a small choking noise when Yuki pushed two fingers in and went back to her task. “We’re fine!” she exclaimed shakily.

“Hmm… okay then. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks!” Jun called out before clamping her other hand over her mouth to muffle her moans.

Yuki was still licking and sucking at her cunt. She added an extra finger in, loving how wet Jun was on her fingers and on her lips. Soon enough, Jun let out a small cry as her body shook with her orgasm. Yuki continued pumping her fingers through her orgasm, greedily licking up the woman’s juices as she came. She kept going at it, trying to get another orgasm out of her. Jun gasped and whined quietly as she came again for the second time just a minute later as Yuki continued pumping her fingers in and out of her hard and fast, loving the way Jun stared at her in shock and pleasure. After her second (surprise!) orgasm, Jun tried to push her away because it was just _too_ much.

“Sto-o-op!” Jun choked out as Yuki gave a huff before breaking away with a chuckle. She wiped her mouth with her arm and cleaned her fingers by sucking the cum off her hand. “Fu-u-ck,” Jun panted as she rested her legs on Yuki’s shoulders. Yuki grinned up at her and caressed Jun’s leg. “You’re great at this, Sakurai-san.” She looked at her in amusement.

Yuki frowned and shook her head. “Yuki.”

“Hm?”

“Call me Yuki. I think we’re kind of past the Sakurai-san stage now, no?”

Jun grinned at her before sitting up and pushed Yuki forward with her legs. She grabbed her by the chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When they parted, Jun’s hands had slid down to cup the other woman’s breasts again. “You can call me Jun then, Yuki-chan.”

Yuki blushed and bit her lips to hold back a groan as Jun played with her breasts. “We should go,” she suggested, trying to ignore the heat between her legs that was slowly building up again.

Jun paused before flashing her a smile. She took her hands off of Yuki’s breasts and reached over to grab the woman her shirt. “Excellent idea! I think we should go to my house when we’re done shopping actually. I need you to… model the clothes for me again,” she said in a low voice. Yuki smirked and stood up, grabbing her bra on the way.

“I like that idea,” Yuki remarked, loving the way Jun’s eyes followed the small bounce of her voluptuous bust.

When the two of them finally left the changing room (Yuki had been desperate in her attempts in trying to get her hair in order), a tanned sales associate was standing by the cash register. _Cute_ Yuki thought as she looked at the smaller woman with pouty lips and pretty eyes. She looked at the nametag. _Ohno._

“Oh, you guys are done?” Ohno asked them as they made their way to the front.

“We’ll be getting these, if you don’t mind, Ohno-san,” Jun said as she helped Yuki place the items on the counter.

As the sales associate scanned the items, Jun grinned down at Yuki and reached for her hand. Yuki tried to calm her quick heartbeat as she smiled back at her before turning back to the cash register to pay for her clothes.

“Thanks for shopping with us! We hope to see you soon!” Ohno said to them when the transaction was finished, and gave them a bow. Yuki thanked her and the two of them exited the store.

“I think we’re done for the day,” Jun said as she held two of Yuki’s bags on one hand. “Want to go to my place? I make a mean pasta.”

“That sounds good!” Yuki replied. “Thanks for coming out today. I think Kazue can stop teasing me about my clothes now when we meet up.” She rolled her eyes.

Jun laughed. “It’s my pleasure.”

 

“Oh god, they're going to be gross around us now.” Kazue pretended to barf, even though Yuki caught a small glimpse of a smile on her lips. Masami laughed beside her but she was grinning at the both of them. Yuki reached down and grabbed Jun’s hand, giving it a light squeeze which the other woman returned.

After another “bonding session” at Jun’s apartment—as the other woman liked to call it—the two women had exchanged numbers and had kept in contact with each other ever since.

Yuki was really glad that her moment with Jun in the change rooms wasn't a one time thing, and she couldn't contain the glee that built up inside of her when Jun asked her out for dinner two days later. They had gone to a lovely Italian restaurant, and Yuki had worn a dress that Jun had helped picked out. Jun couldn't stop touching her the entire night and when they went back to Yuki’s place that night, Jun had removed the dress so fast from her person.

The two of them, despite jumping straight in a sexual relationship, were trying to keep their romance at a slower pace. Even though they were incredibly attracted to one another, Yuki wanted it to be just more than sex— a sentiment that Jun agreed with wholeheartedly. They messaged each other on LINE everyday, learning new things about each other every time. Jun had taken to calling her in the evening when they were both about to go to bed. Yuki loved the way Jun’s voice sounded when the other woman bid her a good night.

Initially, Yuki had been worried that Jun would get annoyed that she wasn't able to meet up with her for long periods of time because of her work. Her past relationships hadn't worked out because all of her partners had wanted more time from her, time that she couldn't give. Jun was nothing like them.

Since Jun was actually busy with her own work, she understood when Yuki was too overwhelmed with her own deadlines and had no problem rescheduling their dates. They tried to meet each other at least twice a week, usually trying to find a good time in the evening that suited both of them due to their busy schedules. Sometimes it was dinner, and sometimes it was a small lunch date when they had the same rare lunch break. Yuki looked forward to these moments most.

Every time they met up, Jun had brought her a new article of clothing, something that surprised her on their first date.

The first time they met up again, Jun had gifted her with a pair of jeans that were “artfully” ripped. “I really liked seeing you in different types of clothes,” Jun explained when Yuki had questioned her about it. “And I like seeing you in clothes I pick out myself.”

Yuki had been flattered but she did felt guilty as Jun brought her more things every time they met up. Finally, Yuki had asked her to stop, not wanting Jun to waste money on her. Jun had rolled her eyes and placed the bag on Sho’s lap. “I _made_ these for you, Yuki-chan.”

It turned out that Jun was actually in the fashion industry and Yuki had been so embarrassed that she didn't put the pieces together beforehand. Jun had laughed and shrugged it off. “I do work on the business side of things, so yes, I am in the office most days. However, I like making my own designs in my spare time.” Needless to say, Yuki had accepted each and every item Jun gave her after that.

Now, a few weeks after going out, Jun was joining them for the first time for Yuki’s weekly girls’ night out with her coworkers. When Kazue saw them enter the restaurant together hand in hand, she had giggled and whispered something in Masami’s ear.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Kazue greeted them teasingly as Jun and Yuki sat across from them the booth.

Masami waved at them, giving them both a sunny grin. “Hi guys! Oh my gosh! They did hook up in the end! You guys are so cute!” she squealed and Jun shot her a glare.

“Masami, just announce it to the world, why don't you?” Jun asked with a sigh and shook her head at her.

Masami giggled. “It's not like you haven't been obvious with your last girlfriends, Jun-chan,” she pointed out.

“While you and Kazue aren't obvious at all,” Jun drawled in response. Yuki laughed at the annoyed expression on Kazue’s face.

“You're just jealous that we’ve been together since we were sixteen,” Kazue remarked with a scoff but she was wiggling her eyebrows at them. “Did you guys do it the day of?” she asked in a low voice. Masami leaned in to listen as well.

Yuki blushed and averted her gaze to the menu on the table. She did _not_ want to talk about this in public. In fact, she did not want to talk about this to her friends ever.

Thankfully, Jun felt the same and said, “That's none of your business, you nosy girls.”

Kazue gasped and whipped her head at Yuki who was studying the menu intensely. “You did! Oh my god! Yuki-chan went all the way on the first date?!” she whispered furiously.

“We most certainly did not,” Jun denied. Yuki blushed even harder and raised the menu to cover her face, which really did nothing but encourage the fact that they, well, did.

Kazue laughed and leaned against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Masami looked down at her fondly. “Oh god, this is too good!” she chortled. “Who would've thought?!”

“If you're done trying to pry into our sex lives and relationship, can we order?” Jun asked in bemusement.

The evening went well, teasing aside. Yuki watched in fascination as Jun interacted with her old high school friends, teasing Masami and arguing with Kazue. She felt like she was interrupting something, but Jun had slid her leg against hers a few times throughout the evening.

“Isn't that romantic?” Kazue teased them. Yuki looked at her friend in confusion before she realized she was holding hands with Jun on top of the table. Blushing, Yuki pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap. Masami grinned.

“You're just jealous it took you three months to finally muster up the courage to even hold hands with Masami. Don't think I don't remember your early days,” Jun retorted and sent Kazue a bemused look. Kazue shrugged and waved her off.

“You guys are adorable!” Masami cooed. “Aww, I haven't see Yuki-chan blush like this before!”

“The times I've seen Yuu-chan blush is like… I could count on one hand,” Kazue remarked and held up her hand.

“You guys are horrible,” Yuki whined in despair. She froze when she felt Jun’s hand over hers under the table. Acting like nothing was going on under the table, Yuki slipped her hand into Jun’s. Jun continued to argue with Kazue, and Yuki had to hide a grin.

The two of them held hands for most of the night.

 

“Well, this was fun! Looks like Jun-chan will be joining us for our meet ups from now on!” Kazue said as they were all standing outside of the restaurant.

“If I’m not busy,” Jun said before whipping out her phone.

“I'm surprised Jun wasn't here before,” Yuki commented. “You guys have all been friends for a long time, right?”

Masami shook her head. “Jun-chan is busy almost all the time! It's really hard to meet up with her! She's good at answering texts though.”

Yuki sneaked a side glance at her girlfriend, who was busy typing something in her phone.

“Well, we got to go now. It's late. See you at work tomorrow, Yuu-chan!” Kazue said, waving at them before walking away with Masami hand-in-hand. Yuki waved at their backs before turning to Jun, who was still typing something in her phone. Finally, the other woman placed her phone back in her purse and sent Yuki a smile.

“Shall we?”

“Sure,” Yuki replied and the pair began walking down the street.

They didn't hold hands like Kazue and Masami did, but they walked at a fairly close distance, their shoulders brushing every once in awhile. Yuki was itching to ask Jun about what Masami had said. Jun was so busy most of the time that she hardly had time to hang out with her friends? _So what does that mean for me?_ Did that mean Jun actually bothered to go out of her way to make time for her? The implications of that made her feel giddy, happiness bubbling up of her. But Yuki had to ask. She really wanted to know.

As the two women stopped at a crosswalk, Yuki took a deep breath and went for the plunge. “Jun-chan?” She began, moving closer to the other woman. Jun turned to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“About what Masami-chan said earlier…”

Jun snorted and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The crosswalk changed signals and the two of them began moving again.

“You have to be specific,” Jun replied as they made their way through a throng of people. “Masami says a lot of things.”

“She said that you don’t have time to meet up with them because you’re always busy… is that true?” Yuki asked as they walked down the path. She turned to look at Jun who was… blushing?

“Damn,” she said sheepishly the blush still on her cheeks, and Yuki wants to kiss her. “I was hoping you would forget about that.”

Yuki grinned and shook her head. “I wouldn’t forget about something like that. Care to explain?” she crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at Jun inquiringly. It was kind of fun seeing Jun squirm nervously as the other woman racked her brain for an answer. “How does the busy Matsumoto Jun find time to meet up with me when she’s, apparently, extremely busy with work?” she asked in a teasing tone.

Jun scowled at her and fixed her bangs, flicking them out of her eyes. “Do I really have to answer that?”

Yuki grinned and placed her hands on her hips. “I think I have a general idea why, but still, it would be nice to hear you say it.” She wasn't going to give up.

Jun rolled her eyes and continued walking. Yuki laughed and followed her. “If you already know, I don’t need to say anything,” she remarked, glancing at her at the corner of her eye. Yuki smirked and turned around, walking a little faster than her girlfriend.

“I don’t know. Masami-chan could be speaking in code or something. What did she mean exactly?” Yuki asked loudly as she looked up at the sky, pretending to think about it. She heard Jun sputter behind her and she laughed as she twirled around to meet the woman’s gaze.

“Are you serious?” Jun asked in disbelief as she made her way up to Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

“Yeah, I’ve been serious this whole time.” This was fun, Yuki loved how she was able to get the other woman more and more flustered with her teasing. “Tell me!”

Jun met her gaze for a few moments before rolling her eyes and hooked her arm around Yuki’s waist, grinning at the small squeak she elicited out of her. “Well, you know, when I tend to like someone… a lot…” she began as she looked down at Yuki.

“Go on, Sakurai Yuki is listening,” she said sternly, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart at their close proximity.

Jun grinned down at her. “I try to spend a lot of time with them, even if it’s one hour lunch dates because the other person is really busy.”

Yuki looked at her worriedly. “Is that really okay though? I don’t want to—”

“Oh for god’s sakes, Yuki-chan, this is the fifth time we’ve talked about it and I don’t mind,” Jun snapped as she squeezed her hips. Yuki frowned and placed her hands on Jun’s elbows.

“I don’t want to inconvenience you,” Yuki remarked worriedly. Jun’s work was a little out of the way to her own workplace.

“Trust me, if you did, I would let you know,” Jun said with a pointed look before removing herself from Yuki’s person. “Are you coming over tonight?” Jun asked as she hooked her arm around Yuki’s this time as they continued down the path to the station.

“Do you want me to?” Yuki asked hesitantly. She wanted to, but she wasn’t sure if she should ask.

Jun nodded. “There are a few outfits I need you to model for me, Yuki-chan.” She was looking at her seriously, but Yuki could see the heated look in her eyes. She also didn’t miss the seductive tone being aimed at her. She pretended to brush down her shirt, knowing that Jun’s gaze was directed at her chest. Yuki had specifically chosen a tight shirt today to show off her curves.

“Well, who am I to say no?” Yuki asked as she returned Jun’s gaze with a quirk of her brow. “I think I need some new clothes for my wardrobe.”

“Excellent!” Jun enthused with a smirk. “But I may need to take your measurements again, just in case.”

“With or without my clothes?” Yuki asked teasingly. Jun grinned and leaned in close, so close that Yuki could feel the woman’s lips against her cheek.

“Without, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Three couples down, seven more to go ;)


End file.
